Coating materials for food products and coated food products are known including those for coated french fry potato products and other vegetables. The coatings typically available in the market and in use contain a high level of flour (wheat, corn, etc.) or starch, depending on the purpose of the coater. In a thin coater designed to minimize alteration of the food product's original appearance, it is felt that substantial benefits can be achieved through the use of coating compositions containing more starch than flour. It is also felt that substantial benefits can be achieved through the use of coating compositions containing more corn starch than potato starch and through the addition of tapioca starch.
Corn starches are more available and their quality is generally more consistent than potato starches. The potato starches typically used in the United States are usually derived and modified from waste water from potato processors. This raw material supply is limited and quality is inconsistent. Other potato starches are produced from whole potatoes in Europe, but quality of these potato starches may be inconsistent due to variations in crop year quality and shipping costs may add to their expense. Perhaps for these reasons, potato starches are generally more expensive and less cost efficient than corn starches.
The higher quality and greater uniformity of modified corn starches results in a coating that is consistent and more easily applied to products without, or with greatly reduced, sticking and lumping. This permits the manufacturers to increase processing line through-put improving product volume and efficiencies. In addition, these qualities carry over to end users, allowing them to finish fry the product from frozen or thawed conditions without the product sticking together and without significant breakdown of the coating.
Products coated with modified corn starch based coating compositions may also display better holding characteristics under and away from the heat lamp after frying. High wheat flour or corn flour based thin coaters can become soft and chewy under the heat lamp, while high potato starch based coated products may have a tendency to turn tough and leathery. On the other hand, some corn starch based coated products remain tender yet crisp. This results in less waste for the restaurant operators and ensures the end customers of a quality product even if they reheat the product in an oven when they get to their destination.
Further benefits are achieved through the use of tapioca starch in addition to corn starch. The flour portion can be reduced or eliminated entirely. In this way, a gluten-free coating that improves texture and holding time can be provided while the risk of allergic reaction by a protein sensitive person is minimized. However, the use of large percentages of high amylose starches can increase reticulation and toughness in thin coated products.
An object of the present invention is to provide a coating and coated products that have consistent, favorable taste and use characteristics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coating that increases crispness and helps maintain eating quality over an extended period of time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coating that does not mask or interfere with the natural flavor or appearance of food but is receptive to seasonings and/or flavorants.
Another object of the present invention is to produce a coating that is easy and economical to use.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.